fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Midorikusa Emerald / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Midorikusa Emerald's relationships in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. Family Parents *'Midorikusa Isamu' - Emerald's father, who is a local sports reporter. Isamu might be the reason why Emerald is pretty interested in sports, especially soccer. It seems like Isamu had a bigger impact on Emerald, since she is way more interested in normal sports than dancing, what her mother’s passion would be. However, it’s unknown if it was Isamu’s fault that Emerald is part of the girls’ soccer team in her school. *'Midorikusa Sakura' - Emerald's mother, who is a former figure skater. Midorikusa Tsubaki Tsubaki is Emerald's older sister. Tsubaki is three years older than Emerald. However, both are pretty close. And when they were younger both were taking ballet classes until it was revealed that Emerald is more the sport person than the dancer. Friends Green Emerald and Green are pretty close to each other. In the beginning, Green fooled Emerald by acting like a doll so she would take him with her. After finding out what he really was, she was quite shocked but got used to it very fast. They seem to have a brother-sister relationship, which can sometimes be seen as a neutral relationship. Green is seen to sit on Emerald’s shoulders to talk to her. Akahane Ruby When their school had to be renovated, the “Shiro students” had to move to the Nijiiro Middle School where they had to get along with the “Nijiiro students”. As captain of the basketball team, and since Yoshida-san told her to, Ruby took a group of Shiro students and showed them around. One of them was Emerald, with whom she got along very well. They then were attacked and Emerald transformed. Which kinda forced Ruby and Emerald to get each other known better. Each other and their friends. Ruby and Emerald seem to have many things in common, especially their love for sports. But Emerald is still better in studying than Ruby and would really like to help her with that. Besides that, she of course also enjoys to make jokes about her, which are not meant to be mean of course. Kiishi Topaz Emerald met Topaz and the others for the first time when her class had to move to the Nijiiro Private Middle School due to the renovating at their school. Even though they didn’t interact much on that day, the two became good friends. Originally the friendship seemed to be based off their Pretty Cure destiny but turned out to be real friendship. Mikanki Amber Emerald met Amber and the others for the first time when her class had to move to the Nijiiro Private Middle School due to the renovating at their school. Even though they didn’t interact much on that day, the two became good friends. Originally the friendship seemed to be based off their Pretty Cure destiny but turned out to be real friendship. Aomizu Sapphire One of Emerald’s best friends. Sapphire lives right next doors to Emerald, so they’ve known each other since they were very young. The two don’t even remember when they first met. Emerald always tries to get Sapphire over her own stubbornness. Shirosora Diamond Emerald’s second childhood friend. Unlike how it was with Sapphire, Emerald didn’t know Diamond from the very beginning. They first met when the three girls were only four. Emerald and Sapphire were playing with their favorite ball when it accidently landed in the Shirosora’s garden. So the two went to get the ball back and rang the doorbell. Sapphire wanted to play with Diamond then too and so they became friends. Kuraisoba Quartz Emerald and Low have a rather calm friendship. While Sapphire was raging at him at the beginning, Emerald saw it rather calm, staying neutral for Diamond. Later on, they still go on with the calm, neutral friendship. All in all, it is not much known about their friendship but it is known that they spent much time together (which is because Diamond spends time with Emerald) and also spend breaks together. Koshokukoi Rubellit TBA Murasakiiro Amethyst TBA Category:Relationships Page Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina